Because I Care
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Instead of going to the Scooby Gang in Sunnydale a freshly chipped Spike runs to LA and Angel for help.
1. Dropping In

Disclaimer – Don't own them, even though I should.

Author's Notes – Okay so I wrote Buffy/Angel and Angel/Spike a long, long, loooong time ago before I turned to PR Jason/Tommy. Kind of missed Spike so thought what the hell I'll give it another shot.

Also I know Angel was not Spike's Sire, well not in the turning sense at least. But in season 5 of 'Angel' Spike does tell him flat out he was more of a Sire then Dru, despite the female being the one to kill him it was Angelus that taught him and made him who he was. Thus why Spike will call Angel his Sire in this story.

Summary – Instead of going to the Scooby Gang in Sunnydale a freshly chipped Spike runs to LA and Angel for help. 

-o-

Dropping In

-o-

He smelled of fear. He smelled of sorrow. Worst of all he wrecked of human violation.

Looking at his childe, Angel continued to clean a particularly nasty cut which trailed from his breast bone to his naval. Of all the things he had planned for the day cleaning and bandaging his now unconscious boy had not been one of them. 

-oooooo-

(20 minutes ago)

"_Hang on." Moving quickly through the dark apartment, Angel sighed as his visitor knocked once more. He couldn't understand why Wesley always insisted on knocking. Cordelia seemed to have no problem just taking the elevator down and dropping in despite what he may be doing. Nor had Doyle before his passing. The newest member of his team however seemed a tad more respectful. Maybe it was a British thing. _

_Dismissing this theory as he recalled his youngest childe was just as British as the ex-watcher and lacked any and all his calm dignity and manners, Angel reached for the door knob. Speak of the devil._

"_Spike." Looking at the young vampire, well young to him, Angel's eyes racked over his leather covered and injured form. No weapons, good sign. No death threats, odd. No cursing or insults, worrisome. Shaking and looking at the ground, cause for alarm._

"_Spike I'm busy so if you're just here to rant and rave about the gem of Amara I don't want to hear it. It's gone, destroyed." Arms crossed over his chest and senses assaulted by the waves of fear and sorrow coming from his childe Angel decided to leave it at that and not mention the torture session that went with the topic. After all Spike was just doing what Angelus had taught him and not even doing it himself. Angel knew why too. Despite all of the blonde vampire's though talk and anger at him he was still his Sire and the thought of harming him made his senses reel and blood scream in protest. He would know after all, he had been the one to end his own Sire's life. _

_Shaking his head smally and making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob, the shaking was becoming more prominent by the minute. _

"_Then why are you here?" Tone laced with annoyance, bur softer then before Angel tried to get a look at Spike's face to prove his suspicions wrong, but the blonde was having none of it. When he got no answer Angel's patience was wearing thin. "Spike if you're not going to tell me why you're here and what you want then I'm going to go back to work and send you back to Sunnydale so Buffy can deal with you."_

_Tensing sharply at this Spike's fear-laced scent hit such a high level that he wasn't surprised as Angel literally had to take a step back._

"_Spike? Spike what it is? What's happened?" Voice holding nothing but concern now, Angel reached for his childe and managed to finally tilt his head up. Feeling his blood boil as he saw the once perfect face now bruised and laced with what looked like clean and precisely placed incisions Angel barely contained the growl that threatened to rip from his throat. _

_Blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears of misery Spike opened his mouth to try and explain, try and insist Angel stop touching his face, try and curse, scream, and rant about what 'they' had done to him. Unfortunately his voice had other ideas. "Sire." As soon as it was out, Spike felt what was left of his world crumble along with his starved and tortured body. _

_Barely catching him before he hit the floor in a sobbing heap of pain and leather, Angel was at a loss. "Spike, Spike shh calm down. Spike…Will, shh William it's okay, it's all okay. I've got you, your Sire's got you now and you're safe." Cringing as the words left his mouth, Angel silently reminded himself that he should know better then to cave to such instincts. He was not his Sire, not Angelus, not fully at least and blurring those lines would not do either any good in the end._

"_N-never safe…No more, Si-Sire help, help m-make…no hurting. Hurts." Gasping in between sobs, Spike barely heard Angel's soothing words._

"_God, what's happened to you?"_

-oooooo-

So here he stood twenty minutes later after his childe had passed out from his emotional exhaustion and starvation, and he was still no closer to solving the mystery of what had happened.

Moving to clean up the scraps of bandages and medicines he'd used to patch his broken William up, Angel just couldn't fathom what had done such damage to him. The incisions were deep and cleanly made as if by a scalpel. The burns done in neat squares and circles most likely from sponges soaked in holy water. Several of the bruises developed around puncture wounds as if made by an IV or injection. What the hell had happened to his boy?

To be continued………..


	2. Masking the Pain

Summary – Spike regains some of his Big Bad attitude. 

-o-

Masking the Pain

-o-

He was awake. He was terrified. He was calling for his Sire.

Closing the book he'd been trying to read for the past few hours, Angel made his way swiftly back to his bedroom taking an unneeded breath as he saw Spike curled up at the top of the bed and cocooned in the covers. "Spike? Spike what's wrong?"

"C-clothes, no clothes. Need clothes." Looking at the older vampire pleadingly as if he should be moving to meet his request already, Spike's shaking had begun again.

Frowning and moving to the bed, Angel eased his boy back down to lye against the soft pillows. "No Spike, you're not leaving like this. Now just lay back down and try and relax. As for your clothes they're perfectly fine. Lord knows you'd never shut up if I let anything happen to that stupid coat and your fifty year old pair of jeans and t-shirt. You know it wouldn't kill you to wear something else besides that one outfit every few decades."

Realizing Angel had misunderstood, Spike tried again. "No, please just…clothes. I just want m-my clothes."

Frowning all the more, Angel didn't know what scared him more, the fact his exhibitionist of a childe seemed frightened at being left undressed, or that he'd actually said 'please'. "How about I give you something more comfortable to sleep in." Not waiting for an answer Angel moved to the dresser, digging out a pair of black pants and one of the few red shirts he had. Recalling that Spike always did favor red.

Looking at the clothes presented to him Spike's nervous gaze traveled back to his still present host. "Don't look." Meaning for it to come out as a snarky order, Spike mentally kicked himself as it definitely sounded much more like a plea. Clearing his throat and determined to not lose all face in one single evening he made a second stab. "Lord knows I'm one sexy beast and all, but I don't need you drooling over me ya stupid poof." 

Cocking an eyebrow and deciding not to question the half hearted attempt at an insult, for now at least, Angel graciously gave the younger vampire a way out. "Fine, I'll go heat up some blood for you. You look like you haven't eaten in a week."

"Two weeks."

Stopping mid-step at this, Angel prayed he'd misunderstood. "What?"

"Two weeks." Looking at the clothes on his lap unhappily, Spike took a heavy breath. "Last time I fed was before they caught me. Then after I got free I couldn't…I can't feed. I try, but I c-can't. It hurts to even try. In my head." Stabbing at a specific spot on his left temple, Spike frowned unhappily. "S'like holy water on the brain."

"Spike you're not making sense. What hurts? Who caught you? Buffy?" At a loss for what his childe was rambling about, Angel tried to focus, but found it hard as one single thought ran through his mind. '_Two weeks, he hasn't fed for two weeks._' 

"No, not the Slayer! Forget the stupid Slayer this isn't about her, if you can possibly believe that something in the bloody world isn't about her for five seconds! Army people, scientists, sadist, whatever you wanna call them they do nasty things to demons. Cut um up on the slab, drugs, remove organs, all that. They caught me when I was following your stupid Slayer and locked me up. Did their little tests on me before I escaped. They thought they could hold me well I showed um." Looking back down at the last part of his rant, Spike rung his hands in the covers. "Showed um, till I got out and went to find a nice tasty bit to eat, s'when I realized they'd already fucked me over."

Sitting down on the end of the bed, Angel tried to catch up, but between Spike's ranting and this new bit of information about the military he found it difficult to say the least. "Okay, okay slow down. Now let me get this straight. You're saying that the government is now funding experimentation on demons. That you got caught and placed into this program and they've done something to you to prevent you from being able to feed. Right so far?"

Looking the definition of miserable, Spike gave a nod. "Yeah."

"Okay assuming I believe this insanity that you claim is true, how are they preventing you from feeding? And if you say they gave you a soul I will have had enough of this and stake you."

Growling and shifting unconsciously into his vampire features it was clear Angel wasn't the only one losing patience with this conversation. "I don't have a bleeden soul, I have a thing in my head. And unless your soul tries to fry your brain when you feed then I don't think it's a soul." Taking a breath and trying to calm down, Spike counted to ten before giving what little more information he could. "One of the other vamps there said it was a chip. Like some little electronic thing they stick in you to try and control you. Don't see how it controls anything other then making you starve to death. Though considering the source was some loser who'd probably been turned two nights before being caught who knows how accurate that information is."

"Let me see your head." Moving to check for a possible wound he'd missed, Angel sighed as Spike pulled back and let out a low growl. "Spike you want help, than let me see your damn head so I can make sure you haven't lost your mind."

Grumbling but nevertheless sitting still, Spike crossed his arms looking for all the world like a sullen child as Angel began to part his hair. "It's not there, it's on the left side, that's where the pain always starts and is the worst." 

Moving sides and surprised to in fact find a small incision Angel ran a finger over the spot, not feeling anything under the mark though. "I see a cut but that's it."

"Well duh, you wouldn't be able to feel it if it's under the bone and in my brain now would you." Yanking his head away from the probing fingers, Spike felt a prick of satisfaction as he saw Angel realize he had a point. "Besides if it was just under the skin I would have yanked the damn thing out long before now."

"I see. So can you just not feed from living things or can you not drink blood at all?" Already knowing if it was the second he'd have to remove the stupid thing soon or else watch his boy starve into a permanent state of unconsciousness, Angel shook his head. Buffy would love to hear that explained. 

"I don't know what else would I feed from if not hu-oh no, no, no, no. You keep that cold pigs blood crap to yourself. S'disgusting." Snarling as his stomach let out an argumentative growl, Spike was having none of it. "Besides it's a waste, you know there's no nutrients in that garbage, none of these injuries'll heal for weeks with just that."

"Spike that's all I've got and you have to eat something or you'll die, for good this time, so I don't want to hear it right now. You'll eat what I give you, assuming you can eat it, if not we'll have to think of something else." Not about to inform the youngster of his decision to remove the problem if he was unable to feed out of a cup, Angel knew it would just be a request for trouble and Spike to find someway to not eat what he was offering.

"Wanker." 

"Brat." Moving to the kitchen and grabbing the freshest container he had, Angel stuck it unhappily into the microwave as he thought over the rather bizarre story. Military experiments on demons? Brain surgery on vampires? What was the point of it? Surely the government had better things to do. Still though he couldn't argue with the fact Spike was in his bed and suffering greatly despite his once again snippy and angry demeanor, which was halfhearted at best.

Grumbling as he could practically hear his Sire musing on the matter in the other room, Spike slowly pulled on the too large for him clothes and settle back into the covers, feeling more than a little cold due to lack of weight and sleep. Stealing himself as soon as he heard the microwave chime signaling his dinner was done being heated up, the blonde cringed at the thought of drinking such garbage. "He could at least go to freaking hospital or blood bank once in a while."

"People need that blood. Besides you're making a huge fuss out of something you haven't even tasted before. It tastes nearly the same as human so stop complaining and drink it." Handing the glass to him, Angel stayed close incase this failed and he had to catch both the glass and his childe in a moment. 

Looking wearily at the liquid, Spike sent up a silent prayer that this would be okay. Animal or human he was beyond caring at this point so long as it stayed down and kept him among the unloving long enough for him to get the stupid chip out. Lifting the glass and closing his eyes in anticipation of the pain, it wasn't until he had taken a mouthful of the coppery fluid that he realized nothing had happened.

"So it is just humans. Well at least you won't starve. Drink the rest of it and I'll make you another cup." Unsure if he was thankful or not for that, Angel didn't miss the relieved look in the boy's eyes as he 'unhappily' finished the glass off in less then a minutes' time. 

Handing the cup back wordlessly, Spike sank back down into the covers feeling a little calmer now. At least he knew he wouldn't starve, that was a plus. "You know pigs have the same level of intelligence as five year olds." 

Heating up another cup of blood, Angel was certain he'd misheard. "What?"

Moving slowly into the kitchen and leaning heavily on the doorframe, Spike cleared his throat. "Five year olds, lil' scraggly human kids, they're as intelligent as those pigs being slaughtered. So if you don't have a problem drinking their blood why can't we get some lil-"

"Just stop." Holding up his free hand and handing the now warm cup over to Spike with the other, Angel shook his head. "You know it amazes me how you can be so smart and yet so stupid all at the same time."

Growling as Angel brushed past him, Spike took a gulp of his meal before shooting back a reply. "Hey I'm not the one who destroyed a magical ring that would make me invincible and let me see the light of day again. Maybe you should think about that before deciding which of us has a few screws loose in the intelligence department."

To be continued………..


	3. He Followed Me Home

Summary – Spike causes trouble with the staff. 

-o-

He Followed Me Home

-o-

He was well aware of what a bad idea it was. He knew he'd regret it. However he also knew he didn't have a choice. 

"You have to stay down here, do you understand me? This isn't a game. This isn't me asking. This is me telling you that if you leave this apartment I will kill you assuming Cordelia and Wesley don't do it first." There just had to be a nest of Bracla demons picking off the carnival goers across town now. Sometimes he was certain the Powers That Be were playing with him. A week dry spell and then bam, send Spike and demons to kill all at once. 

Barely looking up from the television, Spike made a dismissive gesture. "Whatever peaches, I'll just stay down here and rot while you go have all the fun. As long as you're out though could ya get me some cigarettes and those little wheat cracker things in the yellow box. You'll know um when you see um. Oh but it has to be in the yellow box, the other kind have a funky aftertaste." 

Retrieving a few extra knives, Angel zipped his duffel bag up hoping this wouldn't take too long. "I am not going to the store. I'm going to save lives, Spike. What is it that you think I do here?" 

"Is this a trick question?"

Deciding he was only wasting time arguing with the troublemaker Angel headed for the door. "Just stay put until I get back. And don't touch anything."

Rolling his eyes as the door was shut behind him, Spike waited a breath before casually reaching over and knocking a stack of books off the coffee table. "Touch." 

-oooooooo-

"Are you certain Angel won't mind. After all it seems rather rude to just let ourselves down especially when he's not even back yet." Following Cordelia into the basement apartment of sorts, Wesley still didn't see how she could be so casual about letting herself down there. A vampire's lair was a sacred space, one not to be trespassing in if you valued your life and limbs. At least that's what all the watchers journals stated. 

"It'll be fine Wesley, besides I just need to get the files he brought down here earlier. I have to find the number for what's her face so I can call to tell her, her check bounced." Not about to let the woman off when they'd spent the better part of last week disproving she had a stalker, the brunette headed for the livingroom. 

"Yes well…" Stopping as they both saw the curled up figure on the couch, a blanket covering him, Wesley frowned before exchanging looks with his friend. "I thought you said you saw him leave earlier?"

"I did. Maybe he finished and came back in through the sewers." Growing concerned at this thought as he only did that when it was too close to sunrise or he was grievously wounded, Cordelia moved quickly over to the couch. "Angel? Angel are you okay?"

"Wha?" Lifting his head up from under his nest of covers, Spike gave the pair a sleepy look, not fully conscious just yet. "Did you bring back my wheat crackers?"

"Spike." Moving swiftly and grabbing hold of the nearest weapon she could find, Cordelia mentally cursed as it was the crossbow. Not her weapon of choice in a life or death fight, but it would have to do.

"Spike?" Looking curiously between the two, Wesley barely had time to move out of the way as the bolt was loaded and aimed past him at their guest. 

"Hey if it isn't the Cheerlea-hey!" Spilling off the couch as the arrow was fired and came far too close for his liking, Spike was on his feet again in a flash. "Now that's not very hospitable of you." Looking between the woman and the stick buried in the arm of the couch, he knew he was going to hear it when Angel got back. Assuming of course he lived that long. 

"What are you doing here? Where's Angel?" Already loading the next bolt, Cordelia growled as her target was quickly moving out of range. 

"Uh, last I heard he was going out to fight some batch of nasties. How about you put that down luv before you cause some damage?" Trying to keep his voice calm and in control Spike searched frantically for an exit, wondering briefly if he shouldn't just let her finish him off considering he was now helpless to fight off even a former cheerleader. Talk about pitiful. 

"Oh I'm gonna cause a lot of damage you bleached moron." Locking onto him with resolve that would make a Slayer smile, Cordy was determined not to miss this time. 

"Look now I'm all for a spot of violence, but this isn't really a fair fight." Deciding to try a last ditch bluff, Spike quickly shifted into game face and let loose a menacing growl. "Now be a doll and put that nasty piece of weaponry down before I have to do something we'll all regret." _'Because running away with my tail between my legs is something I'll definitely regret till the end of time.'_

Frowning as he'd never seen a vampire talk rather then attack, Wesley studied him curiously. "Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't he be attacking?" 

"Oh I'll attack. Yeah you don't want to see me attack. I'll, I'll uh, tear you apart bit by bit. I just like to give my prey a running head start. Yeah, makes the game more fun, so you all go run now." Making a shooing gesture, Spike continued to back up as Cordelia hadn't budged. Suddenly tripping over the too long for him pants, he found himself sprawled on the floor before he knew what hit him. "Well isn't this a bloody grand way for a master vampire to end up." 

"I don't know what your game is Spike and frankly I don't care." Lining up her shot and firing, Cordelia let out a growl as the bolt was snatched mid-air. 

Arrow in hand, Angel looked between the two parties certain he felt his still heart skip a beat at what had nearly happened. "That'll be enough of that."

Breathing a sigh of relief and letting his head fall back onto the floor, Spike was certain he'd never been so happy to see his Sire in all of his unlife. Even that one time in Romania where Angelus had saved him from being a chew toy for a pack of rogue werewolves didn't compare. "Oh thank god."

Eyebrow raised and sure he'd misheard, Angel spared a curious glance back at his still floored childe. "What?"

Regaining his composure, Spike climbed to his feet less then quickly. "I said it's about bloody time you got here ya git! She was about to sheeshkabob me." Pointing damningly at the cheerleader, but carefully keeping Angel between himself and her, he only hoped they wouldn't notice. However if Angel's smirk meant anything, he did.

"While I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for why you have a vampire staying with you, I don't suppose you could let us in on it." 

"I'd like to know that myself seeing as how last time bleach boy was here he was running you through with hot pokers and now he's in your clothes and sleeping on the couch." Trying to maneuver around him, Cordelia was becoming increasingly frustrated at not being able to get in another shot. 

"It's complicated." Too tired to handle this right now, Angel prayed he could defuse the situation before anyone got hurt, namely him. 

"Then explain it." Still refusing to set the weapon down, Cordelia alternated her glaring between the two vampires. 

"I can't right now. I just, look Spike's…injured, and for the time being he's harmless to you, so he's going to be around for a little while." Unsure how long a little while would actually be, Angel just hoped he didn't kill the younger during that time.

"Oi I am not harmless!"

"Spike go wait in the other room." When it looked like his childe was about to protest this, Angel gave a pointed look at Cordelia. "You either go or you deal with her. Which will it be?"

Looking back at the still enraged woman, Spike decided it wasn't worth it. "I'll be in the bedroom." Stomping off much like an angry child, he did little to hide his displeasure over the matter. 

Finally throwing her weapon aside, Cordelia advanced on her friend. "So you're really letting him stay here? What is this some vampire bounding thing? He tortures you one month and the next you invite him to come crash on your couch? And how can you be sure he's harmless and this isn't one of his lame plans to kill us all?"

Sticking his head out of the bedroom, Spike fixed her with a glare. "Hey my plans are not lame! You take that back! My plans are bloody brilliant. Like my last one where I kidnapped the big poof there to get the rin…um...I'm gonna go back in here now." Ducting back into the room when three sets of angry eyes turned on him, Spike briefly wondered if he'd live through the night. 

Putting his head in his hands, Angel silently counted to ten, not for the first time wishing he had made good on his threat as Angelus and cut the younger vampire's tongue out. "I understand your concern Cordelia, but I just need you to trust me okay. He's not going to hurt either one of you. As for the torture matter, he was just doing what Angelus taught him and believe me Angelus put him through a lot worse."

"Spike, William the Bloody." Suddenly realizing just who their guest was, Wesley took a minute to collect himself before offering his own two cents. "He's your childe."

"It doesn't matter-"

"It does." Shaking his head at Cordelia's look, Wesley continued undeterred. "Are you certain this is safe? I understand your reasons for it, but you're aware we have humans coming into the building that could easily fall victim to him. He certainly doesn't appear to be grievously injured."

"He is. Trust me. If you noticed he didn't attack when Cordelia was firing at him. He won't hurt either of you or our clients. He won't even be upstairs. He'll stay down here until I figure out what to do with him. You won't even know he's here." Cringing as a loud crash was heard from the other room; Angel desperately tried to hold off on storming in there to investigate. 

"Right, we'll never know he's here." Picking up the file she'd originally come down to retrieve, Cordelia gave the vampire a parting look. "But you will." 

To be continued……


	4. Don't Feed the Animals

Author's Notes – Right so this is one of those chapters that for some reason I'm not really happy with. Not sure why, maybe because nothing really happens in it to further the plot.

Summary – Spike shows empathy? 

-o-

Don't Feed the Animals

-o-

"Go away before I open the blinds and turn you into something that can be swept under the rug." Not even looking up from her computer screen, Cordelia did her best to ignore the pest that was currently bouncing on the couch beside her desk. 

"I can't, the big poof is still sleeping and told me if I woke him again he'd put a stake up my-"

"Don't you have something to do, or perhaps wish to acquire some rest yourself? After all don't vampires normally sleep during the day?" Walking into the room, book in hand, Wesley laid it on the desk with a 'thud'.

"Only sleep because we can't go anywhere. If there's something to bloody well do there's no point in sleeping. And right now I'm bothering you two so thus I have something to do." 

"Lucky us." 

Hopping off the couch and moving towards the weapons cabinet, Spike was just about to remove a broad sword when a loud scream caused him to jump back before quickly recovering. "What the hell was that?"

"Cordelia." Crouching down beside the young woman, Wesley held her as best he could while she was seized by the latest vision. 

"What happened? She fall and hit her head?" Watching as the woman clutched her hair tightly and continue to spasm, Spike was lost as to what had occurred in the last five seconds to cause such a thing. 

"F-fine, I'm fine."

"What was that about?" Looking at them like a curious child ready to poke something with a stick, Spike gave Wesley an uncertain nudge with his foot. "Her head gonna explode? Should I put a tarp down?" Jumping back as the recovering woman took a futile swipe at his leg, Spike gave a short laugh but was still at a loss for what had happened.

"Zoo, kids…snakes, big snake, diamond on the head with a red jewel and an egg, big, big egg." Standing and retrieving a bottle of aspirin from her desk, Cordelia popped two before taking a drink of her coffee to wash them down. "It's not going to hatch until tomorrow so Angel can handle it tonight."

"What?"

Ignoring Spike's odd look and question, Wesley retrieved two books from the shelf, placing them on the desk beside the first. "Then we should perhaps try to find out what breed it is before going out to deal with it tonight. It'll be easier to handle if we know just what it's capable off."

"Hey what was all that about, huh? Where's there a snake? Downstairs? Will it eat Angel?" Growing frustrated at being left out of the loop, Spike hopped up onto the desk, knocking the texts off onto the floor much to the annoyance of the two humans. 

"It's at the zoo, Spike. Cordelia had a vision that's why she yelled. She receives visions, tells us, we go and help the people or defeat the monsters she sees in them. Understand now?" Picking up the books and retreating to the couch, Wesley hoped the matter closed now. 

"So you're a seer than?" Actually seeming intrigued by this, the blonde cocked his head as if studying her closely. 

"Yeah what's it to you?" Sitting back down and still cradling her pounding head, Cordelia heaved a weary sigh. The visions were getting worse despite her denying it to the others.

Seeming to ignore the snarky attitude, Spike shook his head. "S'a bad lot in life."

"Yeah what do you know about it?" 

"Dru was a seer of sorts. If Angelus hadn't driven her mad I think that would have. Messes with the sanity you know. Makes you hear things, talk to things that aren't there. Though never heard of any having that sorta pain in the head before. Must be because you're human and all."

Swallowing hard and not looking up from her computer Cordy took a steadying breath before daring to answer. "You don't know anything about it bleach boy, so why don't you go bother Angel with your lame theories since it was his bright idea to let you stay here." Pausing as she failed to receive a snippy response to this, she raised her eyes after a moment to find Spike giving her a look of what one might very well interrupt to be pity, something she did not need from a murdering vampire. "Go!"

-oooooooooo-

(Highland Zoo 9:05 p.m.)

"Don't see why I had to come." Slinking after Angel and not really in the mood to be tromping around a zoo, Spike swung his sword lazily. "S'not even anything to do here. All the animals are sleeping and the food stands are closed down for the night. This is the worst trip ever."

Sighing and resisting the urge to use the younger vampire as bait, like Cordelia had suggested earlier, Angel shook his head. "This isn't an outing Spike. And you had to come because you would have driven Cordelia insane had I left you back at the office again. Either that or she would have staked you."

"She's already gonna go bloody well insane mate, and not because of me either." Feeling a pang of sympathy for the woman as she was beginning to remind him of Drusilla, Spike quickly shook it off, not noticing Angel's pause or curious glance at him. "Not that I care if the bit does or not, just saying you can't blame it on me is all."

"Yeah, but I can blame her being upset on you. I heard about what you said to her. You shouldn't have done that you know. We're all worried about her and looking into the visions. We'll find a way to help her before they get worse, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up to her again." Feeling like he was talking to a child as Spike's response was an uncaring shrug, Angel was about to go a different route when the blonde's head suddenly perked up in attention. 

Sniffing the air for a minute and continuing to tilt his head one way and then the other, it was only when the blonde's vampire features melded over his human face that Angel became anxious and a bit concerned.

Sniffing the air himself, but not finding anything of interest, he was clueless as to what clearly had all of Spike's focus now. "What is it? What do you sense?" Sighing when he got no response, he felt the last of his patience going. "Spike there's nothing there, now come on we have to kill this snake before-"

Suddenly taking off across the grounds in flash of black leather and peroxide, Spike was a good several yards ahead by the time Angel regained his senses and dashed off after him. 

"Spike!" Growling at his childe and the cumbersome bag he had slung over his back, Angel nearly missed the turn Spike suddenly took down a row of cages. It was only when the other seemed to vanish into thin air did Angel stop and take in his surroundings. They were supposed to heading to the reptile exhibit, not wherever the hell Spike's short attention span had led them. "Spike? Spike where are you? What the hell got into him? "

Moving through the rows of cages and trying to sniff the younger out, Angel blanched as the stench of dirty animals was well overpowering Spike's mixed sent of blood, alcohol, smoke, and leather. "When I find him I'm gonna…oh you gotta be kidding me."

Turning another corner and spotting the bleached head of his childe, Angel didn't know whether to laugh or stake him on the spot. 

Crouched on the railing surrounding the tiger pit was Spike, snarling at the animals who were now growling in response to the late night intruder. If one really listened closely though it might actually be interpreted as a sort of conversation between the vampire and animals. 

Taking an unneeded breath, Angel stalked up to him, trying to keep his temper in check as the blonde seemed serious about whatever it was he was doing. "What are you doing? Why did you take off like that?"

"Heard them calling. They don't like it. Want out they do." Listening closely as another series of roars was sent his way, Spike quickly returned a few quieter and almost sorrow filled ones of his own.

"What?"

Still refusing to tear his eyes away from his new friends, Spike tossed back his answer. "They don't like it. Being caged up like this. They want out."

"Spike they're just animals they don't know any different." Unsure why exactly Spike suddenly cared so much about a group of tigers, Angel had to admit he had a theory, but he wasn't about to pursue it until he got more proof from the other. 

"They do! They're not just animals, they're living critters and they don't like being locked up to be stared at and taunted by stupid humans. They're hunters, they're big ferocious beasts and look what happened! Now they're stuck here in this prison being tossed handouts and gawked at."

Taking another breath and reaching out a hand, Angel searched for something to offer the vampire in way of reassurance. "Spike you're not-"

Throwing the hand off with a look of self disgust, Spike quickly jumped off the railing before moving away. "Not anything."

To be continued……..


	5. Help Me Help Him

Author's Notes – Right so I haven't updated this in months, sorry been busy with re-working a PR story and some art work, stuff like that.

Summary – Angel is concerned about Spike, he recruits some help. 

-o-

Help Me Help Him

-o-

He was tired. He was frustrated. He was quickly running out of what little patience he had left.

"Spike you have to eat." Holding the now cooling mug of blood out towards his stubborn childe, Angel's temper was reaching its peak. It had been three days since the tiger incident. Three days of Spike mopping around the apartment. Three days of his refusal to feed or really even get out of bed. Three days of intense worry for his Sire. 

Pulling the covers tighter around his malnourished body Spike closed his eyes. "Not eating it."

"You're going to starve."

"Might as well, can't bloody well do anything, can't fight, can't feed, can't even go back to my crypt with those soldiers roaming the town. What's it matter if I starve." 

Sighing as his boy's mood swings were giving him a migraine, Angel quickly switched tactics. "You want to end up like Drusilla? Because that's what happens to vampires who starve themselves." Uncertain if that was true or not as he'd never actually witness one of their kind doing this before now, Angel just hoped Spike would believe it. 

Cringing in emotional pain at the mention of his dark princess, Spike held back the urge to slam his fist straight into Angel's face. "Low blow." 

"Damn it Spike eat."

"Leave me alone."

Slamming the mug down onto the night table with just enough force to not shatter it, Angel was at the end of his rope. "So this is what you're going to do? Lie around and be pathetic until you lapse into insanity and then a coma?"

"What do you care?"

"You know what I don't. I don't care. You go ahead, Spike, lay around like some pathetic little fledgling, but don't expect me to worry about you or take care of you when you end up getting hurt because you refuse to take care of yourself. As of right now I'm washing my hands of you and this whole thing."

-ooooooo-

(10 min. later….)

"I can't just wash my hands of him, he could get hurt." Looking at the two humans pleadingly, Angel was getting even less compliance form them than he was Spike. 

"You have got to be kidding." Shaking her head and trying her best not to simply call it a day and go home, Cordelia truly didn't know what was worse, the fact their latest client had skipped town without paying them, or that her boss had completely lost his mind where his bleach blonde quest was concerned. 

"You didn't see him." Still picturing Spike curled up in a ball on his bed, ribs showing, face slacken from lack of sleep and blood, Angel knew he had to get some help. 

"So this thing in his head keeps him from being a mass murderer and you what, want us to feel sorry for him?" Looking at the vampire in disgust and once again finding their culture incredibly annoying and ridiculous, Cordelia wasn't caving so easily. "Did you forget what he did to you not more then a month ago?"

"He's my childe."

Growing increasingly tired of that particular argument, the brunette quickly threw her hands up. "Yeah newsflash that unconditional love thing, doesn't have to apply to vampires." 

Recalling the first time he'd ever laid eyes on the newly turned William, Angel couldn't contain a soft and rather sad smile. "Don't be so sure."

Watching the interaction between his two friends carefully, Wesley finally spoke up feeling that perhaps a little more insight might be beneficial to all parties concerned. "Angel correct me if I'm wrong but I thought Spike was sired by Drusilla, not you."

"She turned him, but she didn't raise him, Angelus did. Dru could barely take care of herself, there was no way she knew how to raise a childe. If I- Angelus hadn't been there William would have starved or gotten killed within the first week." Hoping that neither human noticed his slip, Angel could tell by the concerned looks on their faces that it was a pointless wish. 

Letting go of the fact that the vampire had both identified himself as Spike's caregiver as well as referred to him by William, Wesley felt it best to stay on the topic at hand. For the moment at least. "So he identifies you as being his Sire and vice versa. Well that does make things a tad complicated then." Rubbing his eyes in a rather Giles like manner, Wesley tried to wrap his mind around just what that meant than. 

"Are you two completely missing the mass murderer part here?"

Again fixing the woman with a desperate look, Angel had hoped she'd momentarily let that go seeing as how Spike technically couldn't even hit a person let alone kill them right now. "He can't hurt anyone right now."

"_Right now_ being the key words. What happens when he finds a way to get this chip out or it malfunctions? Who do you think he'll come after first? Have you even thought of that?" _You have no idea how much_. Silencing that thought as well as the others of removing the chip himself, Angel tactfully steered the conversation into another direction. 

"Cordelia didn't you notice the last time he was here how he didn't kill you and Doyle?" 

Arms crossed over her chest and looking less then impressed by this fact, Cordelia shook her head. "I had a crossbow to his throat. Plus he wanted the gem of Amara and thought we could find it for him."

"He could have and would have found it himself if he'd taken more time and wanted it badly enough. He didn't need you two."

Pausing at this, the woman slowly raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"He could have killed you, weapons or not you know Spike is fast, he's taken out two slayers, did you really think he was afraid of you?" Pleased to see realization dawning on her features, Angel continued. "He didn't kill you because he knew it wasn't allowed. Murderer or not, demon or not, he's still my childe and he still respects the basic rules that come with that. Had he killed you then he wouldn't have been welcome here last week and he knows that. Spike maybe rash and impulsive at times, but he's still smart enough to know better then to truly cross me."

Still seeming skeptical, but less certain of her own theories then before, Cordelia fell back on her one winning fact. "He tortured you, drove hot pokers through your body, and you're saying the deciding factor in you helping him isn't that but the fact that he didn't kill your friends?"

"Well he probably sees you more along the lines of pets, but yes. He knows I'll heal, but humans once they're gone they're gone. He won't harm you or Wesley despite what he says even if he was capable of it right now, which he's not." 

Finally relenting a touch, the brunette heaved a weary sigh. "Okay assuming I believe you, just hypothetically speaking here, what do even expect us to do? I mean if he won't listen to you what makes you think he'll listen to us?

Thinking this reasonable, Wesley gave a nod. "She does have a point. If he does view you as his Sire and he still refuses to obey what you say, why on Earth would he do as we ask?" 

"Because I think he feels sorry for Cordelia." 

Tone flat and unamused, the brunette's eyebrow went up once more. "Excuse me."

"Apparently you remind him of Drusilla. He actually seemed to be showing some level of concern about your visions the other night and you said yourself he acted strangely when he realized you were a seer. I think he sympathizes with you on some level." Angel reasoned softly, hating to use her problems as source of leverage in his argument, but feeling he had no other real alternative. 

"Oh that's just grand."

"Cordelia please. Just take him out somewhere that's relatively safe. A movie, the mall, something." Reaching into his back pocket and producing a credit card, Angel handed it over to the young woman. "On me okay. Go buy yourself something, buy him something, whatever just try to connect with him or at the very least convince him to feed, please."

Taking the card reluctantly and silently resigning herself to the fact she wasn't getting out of this, she made one more last ditch effort. "And what makes you think he'd even agree to go?"

"I'll tell him Buffy is in town to see her father and plans on dropping by to pick up a book for Giles. He knows he's in no condition to deal with her right now so he should agree to go without much of a fight."

"I better be getting overtime for this."

To be continued……..


End file.
